


92. Christmas

by wicherwill



Series: 100 prompts [12]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a new thing I'm trying bi!Eriol but it's quick here, better than lolita!Eriol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill
Summary: christmas and a date-as-friends, nothing to see here...
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Series: 100 prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	92. Christmas

Tomoyo shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her body. She glanced morosely upwards, trying the find some joy in the dancing snowflakes that were everywhere the eye could see. Somehow, unsurprisingly, they were much prettier when the viewer was inside, warm.

She knew that winters back home were not much warmer. And it was already her second English winter. Yet…

Ducking under an overhang, she surveyed her surroundings. Shoppers were bustling about, and lights were everywhere, positively radiating a sense of Christmas.

Nevertheless, being ten thousand kilometres from home… _and alone,_ her mind added…

Tomoyo took a deep breath, re-bundled for the millionth time, and half-ran all the way back to her apartment complex. Inside, she could almost convince herself that her tears were due to the cold.

She was already halfway to the elevator when a voice interrupted.

“Hey, Tom!”

There was only one person at Oxford who would greet her in such a manner. Tomoyo rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling. “Konbanwa, Hiiragizawa-san, ridiculous as always.”

Hiiragizawa Eriol gave her his customary enigmatic smile as he moved towards her. “I’m sorry, Daidouji-san, but I simply cannot resist.”

“Don’t think me so easily fooled by your seemingly contrite manner. What, did you pick up dry cleaning and think to finally visit me?”

“How you wound me! Here I am, attempting to make amends for my scandalous behaviour…”

“If so, you would be occupied until the end of time.”

“That might be true…”

“Hiiragizawa-san, while I adore the pleasure of your company, I daresay that you have some ulterior motive.” The next second he was pulling out a fancy silver card that looked vaguely familiar. “I’ve seen that…is it…?”

Eriol handed it to her. “It’s the invitation to the Chancellor’s Candlelight Ball, m’dear.”

Tomoyo, who was scanning the elegant, handwritten script, suddenly gasped, “Oh, no no no!”

Eriol took the card, a smug look on his face. “I guessed as much.”

Tomoyo looked around wildly. “I…oh, mother was so insistent…and she hinted that I had something, and I thought she was joking, and she must have thought _I_ was joking…how could I forgotten?”

“It’s only the largest social event of the Christmas season.”

“Oh, hush you. Do I have to go? Why are you going?” _  
  
_

“Invited because of…” he mimed playing the piano.

Tomoyo nodded immediately. She had his CDs upstairs. Of course. “So, then…oh dear, so much to do. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing here. You didn’t want to not know anyone there.”

He coughed and looked away. “Nakuru was originally going to be here. She decided to stay back in Tomoeda at the last minute.”

“Being second to Nakuru-san is hardly a snub.”

“So you’ll come?”

Tomoyo half-smiled. “Thank you, but…aside from that, I don’t think…I never actually wanted…it’s just that…oh, you know. It’s Christmas Eve, and I don’t really feel like going out…” alone.

Eriol, of course, looked like he knew what she was thinking. For a split second, she thought that he was going to drop the idea, but then…

“Daidouji-san, would you be my date to the ball?”

Tomoyo was looking at him as if he were an idiot, and he couldn’t blame her. What?

“Hiiragizawa-san?”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Daidouji-san, and you and I really do have to make an appearance at this thing. So, do you want to go with me? As friends, of course.”

She visibly relaxed. “Well…in that case, I would be delighted.”

Eriol grinned widely. “Unless you particularly enjoy being hit on by drunk provosts and depressed wardens…”

This earned him a smile. “When you put it that way, you become my knight in black wool armour. It’s already 8:30, and it’ll take me about an hour to fix a dress up. That’s cutting it rather close for being fashionably late…”

“Two hands would make the work go faster, I imagine. Let me get dressed and meet you back here as soon as I can?”

Tomoyo made to move towards the elevator, and then paused. “Or, you could…you know, come up to change, and to get my dress ready?”  
  
”What? Oh. Okay.” Eriol cleared his throat and then followed her into the elevator. Two years and this is the first time I’m up here…  
  
”I’m sorry?”

Eriol realised with a start that he had spoken out loud. “Oh, nothing. Just…never been to your place.”

She flushed in proper Japanese fashion. “Well, it’s…it’s not much.” She fumbled with the keys.

Eriol looked up and down the hallway. Hers was the only door.

“Oh, good, the maid’s been in. Please, come in.”

Eriol smiled his best polite smile and followed her in, taking off his shoes. He had to suppress a snicker. ‘Nothing much’ in the Daidouji Tomoyo world apparently meant a full-floor suite with cathedral ceilings and marble fireplaces. “It’s a lovely place, Daidouji-san. Did you decorate it yourself?”  
  
Tomoyo paused amidst her bustling around, brushing away invisible dust. “What? Oh, yes. It’s…well, I’m not sure you’ve ever been to my home, in Tomoeda, but it’s rather like this.”

“Even after flying away you couldn’t bear to be away?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eriol knew that he had skated onto thin ice. With Tomoyo, one never mentioned the Obvious Things.

She gave him a wan smile. “Would you like anything to eat or drink? I’m not sure exactly what’s left of the former, but I know I have water, ten million varieties of juice, quite a lot of tea.”

“Tea would be fine.”

“I’ll get that right away. In the meanwhile, please make yourself comfortable.”

Eriol nodded, moving towards one of the imposing sofas. For all its glossy perfection, however, it turned out to be surprisingly comfortable.

“So this is what I have to work with,” Tomoyo had returned, carrying a tea tray, a platter of sandwiches, and a garment bag.

Eriol sprung up to help her. “Just a casual black tie gown in your closet?”

Tomoyo laughed at this, and Eriol couldn’t help but add another mark to his tally chart. “So, ready to begin?”

“That was surprisingly fast. It fit better than I thought.” Tomoyo glanced at the clock. Hardly half an hour had passed.

“Well, all the better.”

“I’ll go and change then. You can…if you go down that hallway, all the way to the end, you’ll find the guest room.”

“Thank you, Daidouji-san.”

Tomoyo watched him go, and tried to convince herself that the guest room, which happened to be the farthest corner from her room, was the only available place.

Safely locked behind her door, she quickly changed into the dress, looking at her reflection with satisfaction. Their alterations had been successful; it looked like the dress had been made for her. Shaking herself out of it, she quickly did her hair and makeup. Grabbing a shawl and her trusty coat, she returned to the living room.

Eriol was already there, dressed and studying the paintings on her wall. When he turned, Tomoyo fought a dreamy sigh. For all the frills and lace and flowing skirts of dresses, there was something to be said for a well-tailored tuxedo.

Eriol walked over to her and bowed, extending his arm. “You look beautiful, Daidouji-san.”

Tomoyo took the proffered arm. “Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san.” She tried to avoid his eyes—she had never known how to respond to compliments. Acknowledge it? Brush it off? Turn it around? Deny it?

He dealt with her insecurity, though, by adding, “I do believe that is customary on a date—complimenting your lady’s fine sense of fashion. You, on the other hand, were supposed to make some sort of self-deprecating comment on your nose, or skin, or excessive body fat.”

Tomoyo couldn’t help but giggle. “My apologies, Hiiragizawa-san. Shall we begin again?”

He stepped away, re-extended his arm, and repeated, “You look beautiful, Daidouji-san.”

“How can you say that? My hair is a mess, my skin is all blotchy, and I look awful!”

Eriol caught her glance. “Don’t be ridiculous. You look absolutely ravishing.”

Tomoyo found herself unable to look away. Eriol’s intense gaze contradicted their flippant exchange. Frantically searching through her purse for her key, Tomoyo mumbled, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what comes next.”

Eriol blinked, and the twinkle returned. “Well, at this point you would be forced to concede the truth in my statement.”

Tomoyo could only smile in response.

“So, how was Michaelmas trimester?” inquired Eriol, casually navigating around the hidden patches of ice.

Tomoyo clung gratefully to his arm, slightly unsteady on her heels. “Oh, it went well. I think I’ll be able to complete in three years at the rate I’m going. You?”

“Same, same.”

Tomoyo looked at his quizzically. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this, but…why are you here?”

“As in…?”

“Oh, you know. You’ve already done most of this. You already know this.”

Eriol looked at her, an odd smile on his face. “And?”  
  


“If it’s all repeat, why on earth would you want to?” Tomoyo knew, in the back of her head, what his answer would be. Once, Sakura had told her about how Hiiragizawa-san wanted a life of his own. It had seemed odd then, although she could rationalise it more nowadays.

“I love it here.”

Tomoyo was taken aback. “I’m sorry?”

“I adore this place. Don’t you?”

“Of course, but…”

“I’m been blessed with being able to relieve my most cherished memories…I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

  
His eyes met her, blazing, and she had to look away.

A footman was waiting at the entrance to the party. “Your names?”  
  
”Eriol Hiiragizawa. This is Tomoyo Daidouji.”

Tomoyo bowed gracefully as they were introduced. Resuming her perch on his arm, she allowed herself to be escorted into the room.

Almost instantly, she was surrounded. Reluctantly taking her arm away from Eriol, who was similarly surrounded, she politely said hello.

“So, Tomoyo—can I call you that?—Tomoyo, I’m so glad you could join us. I’m Margaret Beckett. This is Laura Preston, Mary Shiel, and Monica-recently-Walton.”  
  
”My pleasure to meet you all,” she said, trying to catch Eriol out of the corner of her eye. She found him surrounded by a group of students their age, one of whom was draped over him in a way that certainly could not be proper…unwittingly, she bowed her head slightly.

Ms. Recently-Walton trilled, “Oh, I simply love Japanese customs! Should I bow, then?”

Suddenly, Tomoyo was surrounded by four elderly women almost bent in half. Unsure of what to do, she also bowed deeply, only rising after they had. She smiled at all of them, wanting very badly to disappear.

“So, Tomoyo, tell me about your latest fashions.”

Tomoyo smiled at Ms. Purple Coat. “Well, my latest is nothing special—”

“Nonsense!”

Tomoyo laughed nervously. “Well, it’s a return to muted, earthy tones. You know—browns, beiges, greens. I tried some metallic accents, with some success.”

“Oh, that’s simply wonderful! I adore your lines.”

“But then what is this you’re wearing?” Ms. Obviously Drunk, gin and tonic in one hand, grabbed a handful of red satin and brought it close to her face.

Tomoyo took back her dress and smoothed it down. “Oh, this isn’t mine. I…this was an old dress, recently altered with my friend.” Her eyes automatically flew to Eriol.

Unfortunately, Ms. Beckett had followed her. “Oh, a special friend, I see.”

Tomoyo shook her head. “Oh, no, it’s not like that—he’s a friend, and—”

“Methinks she protests too much!” shrieked Ms. Inebriated.

Tomoyo smiled helplessly, trying to find Eriol and call him over, engaging young women or no. She was about to give up and run for the restroom when someone wrapped a hand around her waist. She refrained from shrieking, but only just.

“Ah, Margaret, Laura, Mary…and Monica dare I say Walton? Yes? Well, how do you fine ladies do?”

Tomoyo relaxed as he easily caught their attention. In a few seconds, she heard him saying something about meeting something, and suddenly she found herself whisked away to a more empty area of the floor.

“Visibly scarred?” Eriol asked, near her ear. He tried to refrain from laughing—those four ladies were no like vultures.

“Oh, my knight!” She twirled away from him, a smile lighting up her face.

Eriol felt his heart thud. She looked…and her smile…shaking himself harshly, he plastered a smile onto his face. “I think that’s another customary thing to do—I must rescue you from some awful encounter.”

“Oh. Oh, yes. Thank you.”

“And…” he quickly took a cup and ladled some punch into it, “I believe this is also my duty.”

“Why, thank you.”

At that moment, a bell marked the start of the dinner course. Eriol relaxed a bit—while eating, at least, there would be something to occupy them both. “If I may escort you to your seat?”

Tomoyo carefully finished the desert, a delectable fruit and syrup dish. She chanced a look at Eriol, seated at another table.

He was speaking animatedly to that same gentleman who had been draped over him before. Tomoyo couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was most annoying about him—maybe it was his habit of accentuating every remark with a slight touch.

As the servers cleared off the last plates, the band finished tuning and began playing, signalling the open of the dance floor. Her table soon stood up, and after a round of polite ‘nice to meet you’ farewells, she was left alone with her small coffee.

She resisted looking at him, and instead concentrated on her coffee, with the result that his voice made her jump for the third time that night.

“How was dinner?”

Tomoyo looked at him blankly.

“You know, dinner? What you just ate?”

“Dinner was excellent. Yours?”

“Oh, it was perfect.”

“The company was as well, I imagine.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Company. I saw that you were happily engaged with your…gentleman friend.”

Eriol looked at her oddly. “You mean Alexander, my graduate advisor? He’s…he’s just my advisor, I don’t understand…?”

She felt her face burn. What was she doing? They were just friends. “Well, I must say that I’m disappointed in your thespian abilities. Aren’t I supposed to make some jealous remark regarding attention you receive from an attractive potential suitor?”

Eriol looked floored for a moment, before he, too, recovered. “Ah, yes. Well played. Am I supposed to deny vehemently?”

“Deny, disparage, and compliment.”

“Well, I wasn’t doing anything with that annoying man who in no way compares to your perfection. How’s that?”

Tomoyo grinned, secretly pleased for reasons she refused to examine. “Perfect.”

He took the seat next to her and signalled for some coffee. They both drank in silence for a bit, appreciating the music and atmosphere.

Once she had finished, she took the after-coffee mint and sat back, conscious of her dress’ bow. “There is such a lack of good coffee in England, is there not?” She glanced next to her, caught Eriol looking at her, and immediately wished she hadn’t. Eriol hastily glanced elsewhere, clearing his throat.

“Oh, yes, definitely. I have mine flown in from Switzerland. Can’t function without my daily dose. I’m considering having an IV put in, to simplify matters.”

Tomoyo smiled at the thought. “I must admit I’m much more in favour of tea, after tasting the coffee here. Switzerland, you say?”

“I’d be glad to give you some.”

“I’ll be sure to take up on that offer. Perhaps, though, I should acclimate myself, having gotten out of the caffeine habit.”

“Oh, good for you. I’ve never been able to rid myself. My regard for you has increased manifold.”

Tomoyo shrugged, her eyes wandering towards the ballroom floor. The swirling dresses reminded her of her mother’s parties as a child, and watching from the upper balconies…

“Would you care to dance, Daidouji-san?”

“Pardon?”

“Would you care to dance?” He stood up, his eyes trained on her.

Tomoyo quavered under his gaze. “Why, of course,” she said flippantly, “it’s only customary. But really, you don’t need to.”

His response was simply his polite smile, but he never took his eyes off her.

Tomoyo gave in and stood, curtseying primly. He bowed in return, and she took his arm and followed him to the floor.

They found a empty spot on the floor with some difficulty, as they were one of the last couples—pairs, Tomoyo told herself strictly—to dance. Eriol easily slid his arm around her waist, and Tomoyo gently placed her arm on his shoulder.

  
The band began another song, and Tomoyo found that feet still remembered most of the steps she had learnt so long ago. For a few minutes, she and Eriol simply went through the paces, both shaking out their mental cobwebs.

As the dance progressed, however, Tomoyo found herself adding extra steps and twirls. Eriol, for his part, anticipated her every move and added a few of his own.

The band finished the movement and moved onto a slower one, and Tomoyo froze. Eriol wordlessly pulled her slightly closer, and she didn’t resist, allowing herself to be drawn in. And although she had always pictured him towering over her, she found that she could perfectly rest her head on his chest.

When the music eventually ended, she broke apart slowly. Her head was spinning, and she was once again grateful for his sturdy arm. He was leading her back towards her table, but Tomoyo shook her head and moaned softly.

Instantly, he sat her down and asked, concerned, “Are you okay?”

Tomoyo took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m…I’ve never been big on big parties like this. My head gets all woozy and fuzzy. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to go home.”

“Are you sure?”

He was disappointed. Of course. Everyone liked to spend time with Eriol. “It’s okay, I can get home by myself. I’m a big girl, you know.” She stood up and dipped her head. “Thank you for the wonderful time, Eriol, and for—” Her hand flew to her mouth as she realised her slip. “I meant, thank you for bringing me here, Hiiragizawa-san.”

“Come now, Daidouji-san, we have to remain in character. I have to escort you home, of course.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I apologise. It would give me great joy to escort you home.”

Tomoyo knew she should insist that he stay, but she heard herself say, “Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san. That would be lovely.”

“It’s almost Christmas.”

Tomoyo tore her eyes away from the ever-falling snow. “Hmm?”

“I said, it’s almost Christmas. Look.” He showed her his watch.

“Twenty minutes is almost Christmas?”

“After waiting an entire year? I would think so.”

“Granted, if you say it that way…” she shivered involuntarily. “Blasted English weather.” A second later, a second coat was wrapped around her shoulders. “No, Hiiragizawa-san, you’ll freeze.”

“Don’t deny me a chance to fulfil my role. I’m supposed to give you my coat.”

“Oh. Of course, my fault.” She felt herself heating up.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they arrived at her apartment, it was five minutes to midnight.

Tomoyo disengaged herself. “Well, Hiiragizawa-san, I would like to—”

“My clothes?”

Tomoyo looked at him in confusion, and then remembered. “Oh, yes, your clothes. Well, I guess…why don’t you just…come up?”

He nodded silently, following her back up to her room. She opened the door and let them in, busying herself with turning on the lights as he went to get his clothes. By the time he returned, she had turned on the lights, started the heat, lit a fire in the fireplace, and put away her coat.

He stopped by the door. “Well, Daidouji-san, I’ll be—”

“Tea?”

“Yes…?”

Tomoyo immediately disappeared into her kitchen, methodically putting the water to boil and bringing out her box of tea. When she returned, Eriol hadn’t moved from his spot. She quickly made up two cups. “Why don’t you come sit down?”

He did so, and they finished their tea in more silence. Afterwards, he stood up again, thanked her politely for her hospitality, and once again began to leave.

Tomoyo put down her cup and stood up. “Wait, Hiiragizawa-san!”

“Yes?”

“You know, you’re not a very good actor.”

“Oh, really?” he turned to her, a listless smile on his face.

“No, not at all.”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me where I failed.”

“Well…” she moved towards him, taking his clothes bag and depositing it on a nearby table. “I believe—from what I’ve read—that it’s quite customary at the end of a date for…for the two parties to…”

He moved closer. “Yes…?”

“Well…I’m pretty sure, at least…”

“…I think…I’ve heard…”

And with that, Tomoyo leant in and met Eriol’s lips.

When she finally backed away, she knew that she was smiling and couldn’t help it. “How was that?”

Eriol seemed to have regained ability to speak. He moved back towards her, a large smile on his face. “I think we might try that again. You know, to be completely realistic.”

Tomoyo was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
